Broken Soul
by MissEgmont
Summary: Our reunion was nothing like I expected. There was no love, no comfort, no happiness, no joy, no forgiveness. Just bitterness, hurt, sadness and hatred. But maybe it was already time for us to part. Maybe we're both better off this way. (Blake's POV)


I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. She was there, standing with her back to me, looking at me over her right shoulder. The blonde hair flowing freely with the wind, red eyes staring deeply into my soul. A golden metallic arm covered in blood was connected to what was left of the real one, the gears were at sight and it shone brightly with the sunlight.

I wish I could be happy with the scene of meeting her again. I wish I could smile, I wish I could run to her and hug her and tell her how sorry I am. But I can't move, I can't do anything. Yang Xiao Long is now an assassin, and what's around her makes it quite clear. The main street of the small town was red with the blood of innocents, the trail leading to my beloved blonde.

Yang turned around to look at me directly. She walked to me until she was only one meter away. "Belladonna." A cold, bitter voice escaped the lips that once let out such cheerfulness and care. "So you finally decided to show up."

My throat has gone dry and I felt despair flow through my body. I wanted to run. Yang wasn't herself anymore. Yang is something else now. Something that can harm me. Something that _would_ harm me. I tried to walk back, to actually run, but she forcefully grabbed my arm with her prosthetic hand.

"Trying to run again, huh? That's how you deal with your problems, right? You always run." Yang laughed ironically. I try to get out of her iron grip, but it only made her tighten it even more, making me whine in pain.

"You… You are hurting me." I muttered. Yang lets go and laughs, only to go back to a deep frown.

" _I_ am hurting _you_?! You broke me Blake!" Yang yells at me and I close my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"I-I know… And I'm sorry!" I say, my voice trembling in the line between fear and regret. Regret for leaving her. Regret for breaking her. Regret for regretting coming back.

"Sorry? Now you're sorry! Were you sorry when you left me? Were you sorry when you ran away without saying the reason? Are you sorry for not leaving a simple and single letter explaining yourself?!"

I reopened my eyes, that are now full of already falling tears. "I… I can explain, Yang. Please. Please, listen to me. That's all I ask of you…"

"I have nothing to listen from you, Belladonna. I already know it all. 'I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love. Starting with her.' That's what he said, isn't it? Right before stabbing you." Shock ran through the entirety of my body, sending waves down my spine. When Adam said those words it was already painful. But listening to them coming from Yang, who's with that smirk on her face is just too overwhelming.

"How… How did you-"

"How did I find out? In this one year and a half I was able to learn some… Ways to get information out of people. It hurts me that you told Wukong about the whole thing and left me in the dark. It hurts a lot, Blake."

"No… You… You didn't do it. Please, tell me it wasn't you. Please…" I say taking two steps back. Sun has been missing for nearly two months. It happened after we stopped by Patch to get supplies and head to Haven, where the White Fang has been effectively acting.

"Wasn't me what? The one who made your monkey friend disappear? Hmmm… Yeah, it was me." Yang said. "But don't worry. We'll let him free in some days. Just let us get some more time with him. His presence is really… Warming. Almost makes me feel like when the world was at it's moment of illusional perfection, when we were all friends."

"We? What are you talking about?! What kind of game is this?! Look around Yang, look at all the innocents you've killed! And for what? For the simple pleasure of seeing me suffer looking at this monster you've become?"

"You've broken me, Blake. You've finished the work of the one who took my arm away. But instead of a part of my body, you took my soul, you took my heart, you took my life. All I'm doing… Is returning the favour." She said turning around and walking away.

"Yang!" I ran to her and gently held her left arm. When she pulled it away, I hugged her from behind, leaning my head on her shoulder. "Please, you don't have to keep doing this… There's still time to come back. Come with me. Come with my family. We are going to Haven, we will find Ruby. We will find Jaune, we will find Nora, we will find Ren. Just please… Stop this. You're not like that. You're not like that at all."

Yang then did something that surprised me. She turned around, brought me close by the waist with her right arm and put the other hand on the back of my neck. She kissed me forcefully and brutally on the lips. The kiss lasted ten seconds, and then she pulled away and brought me close with the hand that was on my neck.

"You're right. I'm not like that. I'm much, much worse." Yang whispered to my ear. "See you around, kitten."

The blonde then ran until she gained enough speed and jumped, turning into a beautiful yellow and red bird. I fall to my knees, more tears rolling down my face. This can't be happening. I broke Yang. I turned her into a monster. One more partner that I lose, one more broken soul that the world gains.


End file.
